The Ghost Busters: Summer with a Chimera!
by CelestialBondageSpider
Summary: The Ghost Busters must face a new monstrous foe in the heat of the Summer! THESE ARE THE ORIGINAL 70'S GHOST BUSTERS, NOT THE OTHER 80'S GHOSTBUSTERS WITH LASER GUNS!


Hey there homies! This is a stroy based of off the orginal Ghost Burtsers! I watcxh the DVDs with my mom, who watxhed them before I was born, and I think that a grilla, a guy that loks like Doctre Who, and a old man are alot better than a bunch of college dropouts with laser guns and a reterd ghost! I so made this story for such a greate show! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW IT TOO!

**Prolog**

Deep in the gravyard, a smoke cloud appears from the grouwnd. Then it destructes into red flames and they disapeer, reveeling a horrible monster. It looked like a big, strong, red lion standing with its goat legs, a aligater tail, a snake head on its left arm and a Billy goast head on the right arm. It was, THE CHIMEARWA!

"GRAAAAAHHHH! I hav retunred to get my ravenge on Bellefron for killing me!" shourted the lion head of the Chimerae. Then the snake head saw a old tellephone lying on the ground, he picked it up and smashed it to pieces!

"Nowwww we had our revenrge!" hissed the snake head. The lion head look at snake head and did a facepalm with goat head. It made them dizzy for a gew seconds. Thenm they recorver and lion head glares at snake head.

"You moron, not telephone, BELLEFRON!" said the lion head of the Chimerea raising his voice.

"Ooops." said the embarreased snake head. (AN: He would later eat ice cream in depression because he is a emo! LOL!)

"Now all we need to do it find Bellefron and vengence will be ours!" roared the lion head.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the three heads.

*The Ghost Busters 1970's Theme*

**The Ghost Busters: Summer with a Chimera!**

It was Summer seesun for our heros and they eere hanging out in their Ghost Busters headquarters, trying to find ways to cool off.

"I'm sooooooo hawt and sewaty!" complained Spensor.

"Grrrgragoookokookokk!" growned Tracy the grilla while he shaked his night blackness hands to cool himslef.

"Wee ned something to cool us off in this hot summer. Lets put ar heads together and thnik" spoke Kong. They though for a few minites and then Kong got an light bulb idea.

"I know! How about we go to the convienice store and get a n ice cream cake?" said Kong.

"That sounds good!" said Spensor.

"Grrgookokook! Yum!" said Tracy the gurilla.

Then Spensor and Tracy the gorilla get into the Ghostmobile and dorve to the convenience sotre to get the ice cream cake. They open the door and go to the freezer section and find a banana spilt ice cream cake. They take to it the czech-out lane where Loushen gilrfriend of Spensor named Sarah worked and theuy buy the cake.

"Thank you cand ome again." said Sarah as she gave bowlkiss to Spensor.

"I wlil Sarah. Oh, I forgto ask, are we still going out to tha 4th of Julie parade tomarrow?" aksked Spensor.

"Of course, can't wait to see wyou there." said Sarah.

"Same with me." saod Spensor. Then Spensor and Tracy the gorilla drove back to the Ghost Busters headquarters. They carried the ice cream cake and are about to open the door, when Tracy sneaks a cherry on the cake. It sets off secretty message from the tape recording inside ice cream cake and Tracy and Spensor listen to it carefully.

"Gohst Bursets! We need your help! Your next assingment is to stop the Chimera that has come back for revenge on Bellefron, the ancient Greak hero that slayed him! This message will destructexplode (AN: Another word I made up!) in 5 seconds!" said the message. Then Tracy did facepalm as timer went oof.

"5…4…3…2…1!" said the recorder. Then the recorder exploded inside ice cream cake, catching Kong's attention.

"What was the noise?" asked Kong.

"Uhhhh….. remember how you wanted ice cream cake?" said Spensor.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" said Kong.

"Well out ice cream cake has become Baked Alaska. Oh, and there's a Chimarea on the loose, it's probubly som silly goblin." said Spensor.

"Uh-oh!" said Kong.

"What do you mean uh-oh? The cake or the Chimera?" said Spensor.

"I'm talking about the Chimera, we have to check up on our files!" said Kong. Then Spensor tried to pull files from cabinet, but the door would not bugge. Then Spensor walked over to the other door and pulled it, which made the first door open. Then Spensor tried to walk over to first door and close other one, but the first door closed. He tried this sevrall times, but he could not get files. Then Tracy opens the first door with ease and pulls out files for Kong. Then Kong reeads the files carefully.

"According to the files, the Chimera is no goblin, but a very bad monster that breaths fire and has three heads! A lion's, a goatr's, and a snake's! It terrized Grease and eated people for barbeque lunch!" said Kong.

"Thankfully, the Chimera was killed by Bellefron and terrer in Grease ended." said Kong. Then he looked at the picture of Bellefron again and nioticed something.

"Look at this everyone!" said Kong. Spensor and Tracy the gorilla gathhered around Kong and looked at what he was looking at.

"Bellefron looks just like you Spensor! I wonder what could happen next and where the Chimerae could strike?" said Kong.

Meanwhile, the Chimera was tossing police that wrre trying to arrest hom and blowing up cars wityh fireballs.

"WHERE IS BELLEFRON?" roared the three heads of the Chimera. Then the goat head saw a newspaper with the Ghost Busters on the frontline.

"I sees a picture of Bellefron!" bleeted the goat head. The goat head picked the newspapre up and the other two heads looked at the picture of Spensor careifully.

"Hmmmm…. You're right! Maybe someone knows about him!" said the lion head.

"Let'sssssss find out!" hissed the snake head. They searcged for anyone who knew thm, burt everyone else was knicked out by the Chimera!

"Curses!" shouted the lion heaf.

"We have to…" the lion head stopped speaking when he saw Sarah about to leave the storew. The Chimera leapt in front tof her and used his snake head to grab her up.

"AYEEEEEEE!" shrieked Sarah.

"Do you know where we can find this man?" roared the lion head as he pointed at the picture of Spensort.

"That is my boydfrirnd, you monster!" said Sarah.

"Is he now? Then how about you cry fro his help?" said the goat head. Then she grabbed the phone and called for Spensor. Meanwhile, the Ghost Bursters were about to leave, when they hear the phone ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" they all said, except for Tracy because he can't speak English! Then they ran upstars form the phone. They kept falling on top of each other, tripping, slipping, and sliding down the stairs until Spensor got the phoner.

"Hello, Ghost Busters headquarters, how can we help you?" said Spensor.

"This is Sasrah! I am being kidnapped by a Chimaera and he is taking me to his castle!" cried Sarah on the other line.

"OH NO! I'll save you!" said Spensor.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND MY CASTLE! BWAHAHAHA!" roared the Chimera on the other line. Then Spensor heard beeping on the phone, the Chimera hanged up the phone on him!

"We habe to find the Chimera's castle and rescue my girlfriend Sarah!" said Spensor to the others.

"Right! We have to pick up clues on where his castle could be! Quick, to the Ghost Mobile!" said Kong. Everyone got into the Ghost Mobile and they drove around the street where Sarah works. It was in gorrible wreckage of Gyarados proportions! Police Cars blown to bits, cops that are knocked out, and broken windows!

"Alright men! We can't be lillee-livurd chickens! We have to brave, because we are the Ghost Busters!" said Kong. They searched the area for clues on where the Chimera could be. Then Kong found hoof-footprints of the Chimera.

"AH HAH!" shouted Kong.

"Footprints. Let's follow them and we will find that creepy Chimera and save Sarah." said Kong. They followed the hoof-footprints in the Ghost Mobile, but they had to stop when the hoof-footprints continued on a rickety brigge!

"Looks like this is where we get off guys." said Kong. They stopped the Ghost Mobile and trembulled with fear.

"Ookookookook!" cried Tracy.

"I'm scared too, but we haev to stop the Chimera and save my girlfriend Sarah, now let's cross that brigge!" said Spensor.

"That's the spiriot! Let's do it! Now who's first?" said Kong.

They drew straws to see who would go first, it was Kong. Then Kong walked across the brigge with no problems. The next to go was Tracy, he crossed the brigge easily too. Then it was Spensor's turn, as he was walking, giant vampire bats appeared and started to swoop over him and Spensor got scared. Suddenly, pieces of the brigge were falling and in front of Spensor were the bats. He had to deside between diseased blood-sucking bats or falling, he chose to ran toward the bats and got past them all esaily. The bats flead away as the group cheered for each othert!

"You did it Spensort, but ut's not over yet!" exclamed Kong. They saw the castle up ahead and venchured to it. Thjey got inside and sneaked around to find Sarah and try tyo catch the Chimera by surprise! They sneaked around the library, the dining room, the hallwayds, and the wine cellar. Then they sneaked around the upstairs guest room. While they were sneaking, the Chimera sneaked behind them and pulled a switch that opened a trapdoor that made the Ghost Busters fall into the dungien. They were trapped! Next to them was Sarah.

"Sarah." said Spensor.

"Spensor." said Sarah.

"Awwwww…HOW SICKINING!" roared the goat head of the Chimera.

"We'll defeat you, you fiend!" said Kong.

"I'D LOVE YO SEE TOU TRY! NO WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" roared the lion head. The Chimera lerft the dungien. This gave Kong a oppurtunity to use his file to break open bars. Kong gets rid of the bars and Sarah and the Ghost Busters sneak out of the dungien. But then the Chimerra saw them!

"GRRRRR! HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE! I WILL EAT YOU!" roared the Chimera. Then everyone ran all over the castle with the Chimera trying to follow them. Then the Ghost Busters and Sarah jump into different pots. The Chimera tries to catch them by lifiting the potlids, but they duck and reappear in different pots over until the Chimera tries to jump into one and gets stuck. Then Sarah and the Ghost Busters ran around the castle again with the Chimera trying to chase them while tappred under the pot. Then Tracy geets an idea, he gets the others into behind a door. Then when the Chimerais following them, Tracy slams the door on to Chimera's pot-traped face. This makes the Chimera fall over and the pot shatters around him. Next, the Ghost Buster prepare their Ghost Dematerializer and they zap the Chimera away. The Chimera is gone once again. Then the Ghost Busters and Sarah all leave to the Ghost Headquarters in the Ghost Mobile, where they can rest.

"You're my heros!" said Sarah as she kissed Spensor.

The next day, the Ghost Busters were cheered by the townsfolk and the Mayor for their brave efforts in stopping the Chimera. They enjoy the 4th of Julie Parade with Baked Banana Alaska as they watch the fireworks go off. Then there were some fireworks that were launched. Then as they exploded, they formed the Ghost Busters Logo and they all laughed happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
